Pride Wars
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: King Usiku is reigning on the Seven Kingdoms with an iron fist, alongside his right hand, the all powerful Kivuli. More and more lions are joining his empire every passing day. A princess of a strong kingdom, secretly rebel against Usiku's empire, is the only one to have secret information, that would greatly benefit the rebels. The Seven Kingdoms' fate is in their paws...
1. Prologue

A long time ago, in a land far away...

**Pride Wars**

**Episode IV: A new hope**

_King Usiku is reigning on the Seven Kingdoms with an iron fist, alongside his right hand, the all powerful Kivuli. More and more lions are joining his empire every passing day._

_A princess of a strong kingdom, secretly rebel against Usiku's empire, __is the only one to have secret information, that would greatly benefit the rebels._

_The Seven Kingdoms' fate is in their paws..._

Prologue

The princess looked around in distress. It was time. It was now or never. The rebellion needed these information more than ever.

A small serval stood in front of the young lioness, staring at her expectantly. Close by, a cheetah observed their surroundings nervously.

The princess lowered down to the serval's level. He was the one she trusted the most. She knew how loyal and skillful he was, so there was no better choice for this mission.

"...These information must go to Master Mwalimu. From these the rebellion is depending on. You are our last hope.", the lioness said finishing what she had to say.

The serval listened to every word she had to say. He mumbled something in Swahili, looking up at the cheetah.

"We are ready to go? I have some bad news...", the golden feline said nervously.

That moment, roars got heard from the entrance of the cave complex. The Empire was here.

"You two, go! We will distract them!", the princess loudly said, and the the serval took off. The cheetah quickly began to follow, but not very fast. His worriedness had taken over him again.

Once getting out of the dark cave, they ended up in the middle of a combat. Imperial lions were trying to take over the den and destroy whatever they found. The rebels were bravely resisting against them, defending everything they had fought for years.

The serval ran through the brawl, dodging the falling lions and the sharp claws. His friend struggled to follow him, that scared he was.

"Where are we going?", he asked.

The other animal replied in Swahili.

"To the Great Desert? You're serious?"

This time the serval didn't reply. He just ran into another cave, too big for a lion to get. They made it in, just in time before a soldier was about to tear their throats open.

The two slipped into a hole and away.

The Imperial reinforcements just kept coming. They were unstoppable. More and more flooded in the caves and more and more rebels were falling dead.

The princess tried to fight them but they got her first, before she could escape. The lions had surrounded her, not allowing her to go anywhere.

Then she felt a presence. HIS presence. She had heard so much about him, yet never saw him with her own eyes. Now there he was.

A powerful lion, black as ash and covered in scars, walked through his soldiers, making them feel humbled just by standing next to him. A mane as dark as the night was surrounding was face, dotted by two golden eyes. They were cold and merciless however.

This great lion was Kivuli himself.

The soldiers forced the princess to move. Even though she was panicking, she kept herself composed and put on a tough look in her face.

She glared at Kivuli. His expression remained emotionless and taunting. His voice was even more so.

"Princess Kiara... I'm surprised to see you here..."

"Don't be so."

"I know that you rebels got the information for our secret plans. Tell me what did you do? How did you get them and we will turn a blind eye on the imcident."

Kiara shook her head. "I have no idea what are you talking about. I'm on a royal mission, sent by the Pridelands.", the princess lied.

Of course Kivuli sensed that. "Liar! You are member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor... Get her away from here!"

With these words, the lions got Kiara away, leaving Kivuli to stare at them.

The Pridelander princess grinned, just for a moment. It went like she planned. Maybe getting caught wasn't a part of the plan, but what mattered was that the rebels distracted their enemies long enough. By now, her fellow rebel messengers were far from here.

There was still hope.


	2. Chapter 1

(Things don't go exactly as they did in the SW movies, not only because here it's happening with lions, but because it's been a century or two since I last saw it. Besides let's not make it just a copy n' paste fanfic.)

(Also lines that are in «» are supposed to be Swahili, too lazy to go to the translator.)

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Great Desert...

The serval and the cheetah paced through the desert landscape, scortching sand beneath their paws. None of them complained... So far.

"It's getting too hot here. Couldn't be Master Mwalitu be hiding in some cool plains? It had to be the Great Desert of all places?"

«You know what hiding is about, right? Not being found by whover is on the lookout for you."

"I know that, ..., no need to make the sermon again. I just can't take the heat! Cheetahs get easily overheated."

... counted a «As if we servals don't»

"At least you got better of a stamina."

«You jealous?»

"No! Why to be jealous of such a arrogant serval as you?"

«Then why me to be still around a cheetah as whiny as you?»

"Very well, then you can go do your thing. I'll go find the closest kingdom, so that I can go back to the base from there."

Without saying another word, ... turned around and began walking away, leaving the cheetah on his own.

The golden feline stood there, looking around nervously. What if some hostile suddenly appeared? Then he heard a hiss.

He began going after ... "Wait for me! Don't leave me alone!"

The serval shook his head amused. «How did I know...», he murmured. «Welcome back ...»

In the outskirts of the Sahara Pride territory...

A young lion stood on a tall rock, watching over a herd of antelope passing by. Such food wasn't very common in the Great Desert, so that was an opportunity.

The lion was a bright gold colour with a brown mane and amber eyes. His colouration might not be suitable for camouflaging, but he was a very skilled hunter.

He climbed down the rock, and quietly stalked the herd. Step by step, he neared the antelopes that walked without any caution.

Spotting a old female, he lowered to the ground and stayed completely still. Slowly he inched closer and closer to his pray. Eventually he leapt and ran towards the antelope.

With no difficulty at all, he bit it's neck and took it down. This would be enough for his small family. He began carrying the body and headed for the den.

Further, beyond some hills, there was a small cave.

"Uncle Mheetu! Aunt Mlinzi! I'm back!", the golden lion called out. Two older lions emerged from the den. Mheetu and Mlinzi.

"Kopa, what did it take you so long?", the lioness asked.

Kopa looked nothing like his uncle and aunt. Mheetu was a dark cream colour and had a pale brown mane and swamp green eyes. Mlinzi was a grayish tan lioness with chestnut brown fur and lighter grayish tan underbelly.

Kopa didn't know who his parents are. He was told that they died when he was very little. Ever since he has been living with his uncle and aunt.

"It's not like it's easy to hunt a antelope while the sand is so deep.", the younger lion said, while it was pretty easy for him.

"Let's go inside and eat while it's still fresh."

"Alright."

They headed in the den and began having their lunch.

"Kopa, there is something we need to talk about.", Mheetu started.

The brown maned male raised a brow and got a bite from the antelope.

"It's about time you had an active role in the Sahara Pride."

"Like... Lead hunter? Or if you're lucky enough, second in command of the king!"

"Sweety, you're being too optimistic. But hunter is good enough!"

"What?", Kopa asked confused.

"Listen, we appreciate everything you have done for us, all the help you have provided for our family, but you can't hold on something forever. What about you tried something else?"

"So what you're telling me, is that you want me to leave?"

"That's not what we mean. We are not pressuring you to do it. Mheetu and I just want a better future for you.", Mlinzi said.

Kopa looked at them qualming. He couldn't leave Mheetu and Mlinzi on their own, especially at this age.

"We will let you think about it. In case you decide to leave, how about we go on a last job together? What do you think?"

"That's sure!"

"Good, I have some things to finish with the ...", Mheetu smirked.

Later...

Once they were done with the job they had to do, Mheetu and Kopa return to the den, now having a cheetah and a serval with them.

They got caught by the ... while wandering in the desert. Where did they come from only they know. The two felines promised to stay with them. Kopa was their 'master' now.

Back home, Kopa stared at the horizon intently, the sky painted orange from the setting sun. Deep in thoughts, he thought what was his role in this world?

Little did he know, that he was destined for something bigger.


End file.
